Ouran Character Sketches
by li-flower
Summary: When I opened the notebook, there was... a poem for each of the hosts.
1. Haruhi

**A/N: **These poems are the result of watching _Ouran _in my anime club (I've already seen the series twice) and my need to fill up my journal for creative writing class (our prof said that we could put anything we wanted in there). I thought I'd apply what I learned in class to the host members since collectively they're a great study in characterization. You get to see spur-of-the-moment work...well, with slight modification. Enjoy! -- Hana Li

**Disclaimer:** _Ouran High School Host Club _and its characters do not belong to me, sadly.

* * *

**Fujioka Haruhi**

Boyishly pretty,  
Handsome in a feminine way,  
She who pretends to be a  
He stares with wide eyes.  
She is anything  
But innocent.  
Her soft alto voice  
Speaks truth, never  
Coating the hard words  
With a sugary icing.  
Somehow she always manages  
To pierce you in the heart  
With her quiet thoughts,  
Arrows of the beautiful reality,  
Daggers of the cold truth.  
Pure and simple  
Is this worldly creature,  
A brown-haired mouse  
Who sees all  
With large eyes  
That seem so knowing  
Yet so deep.  
She is a mouse  
Mightier than all men.


	2. Mori

**A/N: **I have difficulties characterizing Mori, which makes me wonder in retrospect why I made him the second character to wright about. I guess the difficulty lies not in the characterization process but it putting that into words. Maybe his taciturnity has reached me. XD

**Disclaimer: **_Ouran High School Host Club _is the creation of Hatori Bisco, and we love her for it.

* * *

**Morinozuka Takashi**

Lone warrior,  
Stoically silent,  
What thoughts cross his mind?  
What emotions bubble beneath  
The stone-like surface?  
Is he a volcano, ready to erupt,  
Or a reed, standing tall,  
Bending when the wind grows violent?  
Perhaps he is as wild as they say.  
Perhaps he just guards his heart.  
All I know is  
When his onxy eyes soften  
A little for the ones he cares about,  
He's just like the rest of us,  
Desiring love and happiness.


	3. Honey

**A/N: **First off, I'd like to give props to my reviewers: Teagarden, Katou Emi, and Ragin' Fire. Y'all give me the motivation to finish these up and post them. Secondly, Honey-sempai (technically I'm his sempai, but as an Ouran character, I see myself in Kyouya and Tamaki's grade) is another one of the tricky ones. I thought it'd get easier as I write more, but no. It's hard to get the complex nuances in everybody's personality. Not to say that Haruhi and Mori aren't complex, but I feel like I get them. Anyway, here's to our favorite Loli-shota. -- Hana Li

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Ouran_ _High School Host Club_.

* * *

**Haninozuka Mitsukuni**

His innocence makes you forget  
He's your senior.  
So cute,  
You just want to take him home  
And love him forever,  
But behind the adorable,  
Puzzled look on his face  
Is the visage  
Of a calculating warrior.  
We are drawn like flies,  
Victims of a clever mind,  
Forever stuck in the sweet illusion.


	4. Hitachiin twins

**A/N:** See, I haven't abandoned this project. I considered experimenting with poetic form by having one poem for the twins. After finding the diamante too limited, I considered a poem for two voices. I like to think of the twins as being "chiral". Chiral molecules have the same composition, but they can't be superimposed onto their mirror images and often they have different properties.

**A/N2:** HTML is a bitch to work with sometimes. The original format has been altered since I can't align right. One individual's voice is in normal font, and the other's is in _italics_. When they're speaking together, it's in **bold**. The format you see here makes it almost like someone has a split personality, which is interesting but not what I was going for. For the original, go to my Myspace at .com/wangyueru and look for the August 13, 2009 blog entry.

**Disclaimer:** _Ouran _does not belong to me.

**

* * *

**

Hitachiin Hikaru & Hitachiin Kaoru

He has my orange hair._  
He has my cat-like eyes.__  
He even wears_**  
**The exact same clothes.  
**Before me is my reflection.**  
**He finishes**  
_My sentences._  
_One mischievous glance,_  
**And I know his thoughts.  
Does he know mine?**  
He has always  
_Been by my side,_  
Been mistaken for me.  
It's become a game now.  
**Who is who?**  
We laugh together;  
_Two soundwaves  
Synchronize_  
**Into one—  
Unison.**  
_Feelings_  
For the same girl,  
The one who wins the game,  
_Who sees through us,_  
**Unite—  
Clash.**  
_Suddenly it's no longer_  
**Two against one.**  
It's no longer a game  
**Of who is who.**  
Which one am I?  
_Which is the real me?_


End file.
